


Hot Water

by havenotlove



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, baby wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havenotlove/pseuds/havenotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alistair teases Laven Surana about the spells he chose to study, and Laven actually gets upset. Oops.</p>
<p>[Takes place in an AU in which both Laven Surana and Ysidra Amell are recruited to the Grey Wardens.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

The sun's final gleams of red had just settled behind the tree-lined horizon, swathing their camp in cold and darkness. Alistair and Laven sat huddled before the fire, teeth chattering as they tried to warm their damp hair and chilled skin.

After two weeks on the road, Morrigan had finally insisted that the male Wardens bathe themselves the next time they camped near a water source, lest the smell made it impossible to keep down what little food they had. At last the journey had brought them to a small stream just outside the Wilds, and so tonight the men had complied.

What Morrigan  _hadn't_ mentioned was that any water they found this time of year would be almost intolerably cold.

Alistair rubbed his arms furiously, hoping the friction would provide some semblance of relief. "Couldn't you have heated up the water with magic or something?"

Laven shook his head, hating that his teeth kept clicking each time he tried to talk. "My primary specialization is ice magic. I never paid much attention to fire."

"A lot of good ice'll do us," Alistair sighed, mourning the loss of what could have been. "You didn't think learning fire spells would have been a little more, I don't know, _practical_ than ice magic?"

"I didn't hear you complaining when I froze that group of hurlocks," Laven retorted, his tone sour. "Or would you prefer I let them run you over next time?"

"Oh, no, don't think I'm not grateful." Alistair frowned, then teased, "I was just curious as to why you'd choose to study some spells over _others_."

Laven pursed his lip like a sulking child, his pride already wounded. "The spells I learned  _are_ practical."

"Well, what else can you do?"

"Healing spells, glyphs, grease magic..."

"Oh, come now," Alistair grinned. "Surely you're just having a good joke. Grease magic? What possible use could you have for grease without fire?"

Laven shot him a petulant look. "Have you ever been rawed before, Chantry boy? It's not fun."

Morrigan laughed from within her tent.

"Have I—  _What?_ " Alistair sputtered, his face flushing pink. "Maker!" he cried, horrified. "Laven!!"

"Well you asked!" the mage protested pettishly, crossing his arms. "Or hey, if you'd like I could grease you, and you could jump into this fire. I'm sure _that_ would warm you up. Oh, but don't worry _because I can heal you_."

"We literally just bathed together!" Alistair's voice was shrill. "We just saw each other naked!"

"So?" Laven scoffed. "You're really not my type, Alistair."

"That is so not the point." Alistair grimaced as Morrigan's laughter grew louder. He leaned closer and cupped a hand to his mouth, lowering his voice to a whisper. "It's the mental image."

Laven leaned instinctively away. "So then stop thinking about it!"

" **Boys**."

Laven and Alistair stopped at once, looking meekly up at the woman now standing in front of them. Ysidra regarded them with the weary patience of a babysitter.

"Did either of you stop to think that there are other mages traveling with you?" She flicked her left fingers together, and a small flame flared into life above her hand. She smiled. "Next time, why don't you try asking me or Morrig—" She stopped to reconsider her words. "—asking  _me_ for help?"

"Oh, Maker bless you, Ysidra," Alistair enthused, warming to her suggestion in every way.

Laven rolled his eyes and then stood, clutching his robes more tightly to himself. "Fine. I'll just keep my spells for those who appreciate them then." He stalked away to Morrigan's tent, calling back over his shoulder, "See if I heal you next time, Alistair!"

"Hey, why am I being singled out?" Alistair watched the elf go, then looked up at Ysidra with mild concern. "He's kidding, right?"

Ysidra shrugged and crossed her arms. "Oh yes. He's probably just kidding."

"Probably," Alistair repeated. "Oh, good."


End file.
